Burning the Fuse
by Syntheticka
Summary: Zane Kazama is an eighteen year old who used to live in America, moved to Japan, and is the heir to a company owned by his father. He's intent on getting thrown out of his new school until he meets Momo Adachi. Is there a chance of love between them?
1. Part I : Meeting Momo

Disclaimer: Zane and the story belongs to me. The rest of it belongs to Miwa Ueda.  
  
It always had to happen this way. I get kicked out of one school, only to be forced to go to another one by my father. I guess he just could not accept the fact that maybe, just maybe I wasn't supposed to actually go to school. He knew that I had the skills one would need to run his company someday. There was no reason for me to waste my time in classes that wouldn't benefit me in any way in the future. He never saw that. Hence why I'm always stuck going to school after school. There was no purpose to this.  
  
That's what I said to myself each time I was forced to go to a new high school. I said it so much, that it actually became my tenet. School is a waste, get kicked out of this one before it gets to your head. And by the time my father forced me to this fourth (and last) high school in the area, I knew I was almost free. Almost... almost...  
  
Until I met her.  
  
I was walking down the street to my latest prison (high school), smoking a clove from the pack that I had received from a very attractive woman at a club last night. I had my headphones on, and I was listening to Marilyn Manson, a band that I had become attracted to while I was living in America for the short time I did. Maybe that's why I didn't notice the girl in front of me. Maybe that's why I ran into her.  
  
She stumbled, but I managed to recover myself before taking an unattractive plummet to the street. Yanking off my headphones, I looked down to glare at the bitch who had just crossed my path. I was about to say something very scalding and rather unpolite before I caught myself staring. She was dressed in the uniform of the high school I was going to. Not to mention she looked very much like the type of bimbo I used to hook up with when I was in America. Slender, hot, tanned, and blonde.  
  
"Just watch where you're going, buddy!" she said to me as she picked herself up off the street and gathered up her books. "That was so uncool."  
  
I remember my lecher of a father used to tell me that Japanese whores had a tendency to wear schoolgirl outfits when they were selling themselves. Something about men being turned on by girls with white panties and those naughty-implying schoolgirl outfits. I had no idea what was so great about them. Most schoolgirls never put out, anyway, especially the Japanese ones. It was like living a false lie. Whatever, though.  
  
She was pretty attractive, schoolgirl or whore, I wasn't quite sure which. Being as blunt as I usually am, I had no shame in propositioning her. "So, baby, what's your going price?"  
  
Her eyes lit with a very angry flame. Ouch. I guess she's not a whore. "I am NOT some beach bunny bimbo that just wants to go around and sleep with guys. Leave me alone!"  
  
Stay cool, Zane, stay cool. You're smooth, you've dealt with this kind of shit before. Accidents happen, right? "I'm just messing around. So, you go to that school over there?" I pointed in the direction I was walking.  
  
"Go away, you pervert," she retorted harshly, tucking all her books back in her arms, still glaring at me. Before I realized it, a guy had approached us. He threw a wary look at me, before looking to the girl.  
  
"Hey Momo, is this guy bothering you?" the guy asked. He was blonde, just about as tall as I am. He had a look on his face that implied that if I was about to mess with her, he was going to kick my ass. I didn't back down, I stared him down. So, her name is Momo, eh? I would be good to remember that.  
  
"He just tried to proposition me for sex," she said, grabbing onto his arm. "C'mon, Toji, let's just go to class." She threw a nasty glare at me, before tugging him in the direction of the building I was doomed to go to school in for at least a couple days.  
  
I just watched them walk off, not quite sure what to say. Damn, she had a nice ass. Maybe that wasn't what I wanted to say. So, was that Toji her boyfriend? Might make having fun with her more difficult. Eh. It wasn't surprising that they both made their way into the gate of the school that I would be going to. Great. Fuck. This wasn't the way I wanted to start my short term here. But, not like my reputation really mattered. I took a heavy drag off of what was left of my clove and put it out underneath my boot. Running my fingers through my red-streaked black hair, I took a deep breath and walked in the same path that Momo and her boy Toji took.  
  
Time for me to raise some hell. 


	2. Part II : The New Guy

Disclaimer: Zane, Ms. Sakura, and the story belong to me. The rest of the characters belong to Miwa Ueda.  
  
The bell to signify the beginning of homeroom had already rung by the time I made my way into the building. The hallway was empty, seeing as everyone wanted to be on time for the first day of class. Except for me, of course. All I knew was that I was in homeroom 112. I took my sweet time as I strode down the hallway, my headphones still blaring music into my ears. My, my, my, this was going to be an exciting day.  
  
Finally making it to the homeroom that I was going to be in, I threw the door open in my typical manner, the manner that made everyone look. And as I strode in, everyone looked, all right. Especially the teacher, who looked from the class back to me, in utter shock. The shock disappeared from her lovely face before gaining a look of sternness. The typical facade of a teacher. "Kazama!" she growled. "First day of school and you're already late?"  
  
I just threw her a smirk and a wink. "I'm pretty sure my reputation proceeds me," I said nonchalantly as I strode into the classroom, pulling my headphones down. The class was already talking about me in whispers. Man, was I enjoying this.  
  
"Your reputation proceeds you only because your father already informed the entire school board about your coming here," the teacher answered before shaking her head and pointing to an empty desk in the front, near the wall. "You'll be sitting there, Kazama. Don't be late next time. And next time, remember to wear the school uniform."  
  
I walked over to my seat, slung my backpack over the back of it, and sat down, kicking my feet back up on the desk. Uniform, right. This was my usual quirk to piss teachers off. Instead of wearing black pants and a white shirt, I had my baggy black jeans on and a black button-down, short-sleeve shirt. "I thought my dad made exceptions for my clothing, just so I'd stay here."  
  
The teacher shook her head, running a hand through her blonde hair in frustration. "Yes, he did make an exception, but..."  
  
"That's the end of that, then," I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. I could hear everyone in the room chattering about why the new guy was bossing the teacher around. Usually, people who would treat the teacher like I did, would get kicked out of class... or even expelled. My dad really wanted me to pass at least one year of high school... so he paid off the school in as many ways as he could to prevent me from getting expelled. Made things a lot more fun for me, that was to say.  
  
The teacher just shook her head again. "All right, class. I would like to introduce myself as Ms. Sakura. And I'm pretty sure everyone in here knows everyone else... but we have a new student in here today." Her glare turned to me. "Class, I would like to introduce Zane Kazama. He's a transfer student from America who has been to at least three other schools in the area. But... here's hoping he stays here." I know she didn't mean that.  
  
I blew an insolent kiss towards Ms. Sakura. "Thanks for the ominous instructions, Sensei." I guess you could say that Ms. Sakura was pretty hot. She looked like she just walked out of a porn movie and into a teaching job. Maybe I could get kicked out of school for banging a teacher...  
  
She rolled her eyes. "While I take attendance, I would like you all to get to know each other again. I know it has been a while since you all have seen each other." She turned away from the class to work on her computer.  
  
Immediately, I had a crowd of people around me. Not surprising, this always tended to happen wherever I went. A lot of girls were trying to get my attention, but one only happened to catch mine. She threw herself in my lap and asked me why I was so lucky to get such special privilege in the high school.  
  
"My dad has enough money to pay the school off. I guess he just wants me to pass just one year, really," I answered, slinging an arm around her waist. "So, who might you be, fox?"  
  
The girl put on the brightest smile I had ever seen. "My name's Sae Kashiwagi." 


	3. Part III : Momo vs Sae

Forgive me for not updating lately. Just made it to college and have been trying to settle down. This is a vain attempt at trying to write when I should be going to bed.  
  
"Sae..." I rolled her name off of my tongue, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." I wrapped my arms around her just a little tighter, pulling one of my usual come-ons. I'd almost feel bad if she actually bought it...  
  
But instead, she just happened to get a smug look on her face. "Did you hear that, Momo? Zane called me BEAUTIFUL!" My heart stopped for just a second. Momo? So, was this lovely little vixen in my lap a RIVAL of Momo's? This might get interesting...  
  
My gaze followed Sae's, where Momo and Toji were sitting in the back of the classroom. Neither of them looked particularly happy that Sae drew attention to them. "Sae, he's just another retarded pervert from America. He just probably wants to get down your pants," said Momo, glaring at Sae before turning to look at Toji.  
  
"Much like he tried to do to Momo earlier," Toji said in response. His glare grazed over Sae and myself, before he turned back to the conversation he and Momo were having.  
  
"Well, you know, everyone tries to come on to you, Momo," Sae said scaldingly. Man, I was really starting to like this girl. "After all, you look just like every other beach bunny slut that puts out..."  
  
Momo stood up in her chair. "You'd better shut your damn mouth, Sae!" I started to laugh to myself. You know, I could really have fun poking and prodding at this lovely little rivalry between these two girls. And who knows, I might get laid in the process...  
  
"Class!" Ms. Sakura yelled as soon as she heard Momo. "Keep the noise level down and NO SWEARING! You all only have to be in here a few more moments before your classes start!"  
  
The class murmured a half-assed apology before watching what was transgressing. This was just too amusing for me. "Aww... c'mon, Momo, are you just jealous of me doting my affections on a very lovely girl?" I could see Sae preening from my compliment. This was almost too easy for me. Girls back in America weren't this gullible...  
  
Her glare turned on me like a hot iron. "I really don't care where your affections go, Mr. Kazama. I have a boyfriend, and I'd prefer it if you left me alone, you sick bastard."  
  
That was when the bell rang. Most of the class started filtering out. I still had Sae in my arms, and she looked quite content where she was. "Hey Sae... wanna ditch class with me?" No, I wasn't intending on getting laid JUST YET... I just wanted to see what kind of fun I could have before getting into the real action...  
  
She grinned as she slipped out of my arms. "I'd like that. Meet me over at the pool in ten minutes?" Man, I love those kind of girls that have no qualms about ditching class. I was starting to really like Sae. Not to mention I was finding interesting prospects about wrecking havoc on Momo's relationship, just for fun. Maybe Sae would like to help.  
  
Only one way to find out. 


	4. Part IV : Inside Zane's Head

It was almost a relief to get out of that damn classroom. As soon as homeroom ended, I made my way around campus, eventually finding the outdoor pool. Without any sort of regard to school rules or ethics, for that matter, I pulled a clove out of the pack in my pocket and lit it with a graceful swoop of my lighter. I knew I was here earlier than I really had to be, but it gave me time enough to look over my situation at this lovely little school.  
  
When I used to go through schools in America and Japan both, I never made much of a deal in social scenes. Oftentimes it would just be either me getting thrown out of the school, my father buying my way through grades, or me simply being homeschooled. I never made any friends, I found no use in them. People either idolized me, hated me, or just never knew about me. But my reputation followed me everywhere I went. The rebel that made girls dick-hungry and the guys defensive. That's how it always went. Guys would either get in fights with me or stay out of my way. Girls would either hate me or fuck me. But no one ever remained constant. They never had any reason to. I never had any inspiration to change their views on me, either.  
  
I wasn't expecting anything different out of this school. I figured I would have my fun for a couple days before I got thrown out. Either that, or I'd spend another year just messing around with girls and kicking the crap out of guys. It was always the same routine. But, I started to get the feeling that this time might be a little different. I felt as if I suddenly got thrown into a soap opera that was revolving around Sae and Momo, and I would be playing some sort of key part in this little drama. Not that I was looking forward to it. It would probably be a change of pace from my usual routine. Which, as odd as it seemed, sounded rather intriguing. Not to mention I knew I'd at get laid at least by one hot chick... it was well worth the incentive.  
  
I took a heavy drag of my clove, enjoying the fact that I was, more or less, spoiled as shit. I'm able to do as I please, when I please, as much as I please. And all of it came from my dad being rich and having the ability to buy my way through life because of him. It gets me laid, it brings me pleasure, and it makes life so easy. But, in a sense I guess you could say that it wasn't really enough for me, as fucked up as that sounded.  
  
I let my mind wander as I smoked down the clove. It wasn't long before that hot vixen Sae approached me from one of the doors leading to the pool. She had this little sexy sway to her hips, I could tell that she was trying to attract my attention. Either that, or she had fostered that kind of walk to grab anyone's attention. But it sure as fuck got mine, whether I wanted to admit it or not. That short little skirt, that too cute little bob, that really tight shirt... she had to be some sort of sex kitten. Of course I wanted to nail her. But I, at least, wanted to have a little malicious fun with Momo, first.  
  
I catcalled as Sae approached, which drew one of those luscious smiles out of her lips. She sashayed over to me, being quite bold enough to wrap her arms around my torso. God fucking damn, I love it when a woman is able to take a little charge. I hate bitches who expect the guy to grovel at their feet for love. You want my attention, you'd better come get it yourself. "Hey there, sex kitten," I purred as I slung one arm around her and took another long, lung-killing drag off of my clove. "I'm pretty fucking impressed. Not many girls have the balls to ditch class."  
  
"Not many girls are like me," she said with a satisfied smirk. "So, I see that Momo has a thing against you, too. Wha'd you do to get at the end of her wrath? I know you said something..."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "I thought she was some cheap and easy whore and I propositioned her ass for a nice fuck," I responded casually, taking the last drag off my clove before stomping it out under my boot. She looked a little surprised at the coarseness of the language I used, but the surprise died as quickly as it showed up. She just smiled sweetly up at me.  
  
"She pretends to not be as whorish as she really is. She has been leading two of the more popular guys around by their dicks, lately," Sae responded casually. I could tell just from her inflections in her words that she wasn't just angry at Momo--she was actually rather jealous. I could be wrong, but...  
  
"So that Toji isn't her only plaything?" I asked, running my fingers through her short, black hair. My mind was off wandering in another direction altogether. So, what inspired such a girl to be a prude, and yet be the attention-getter of men? From my experiences in the past, girls that didn't put out, as hot as they were, were the bane of all guys. But Momo...  
  
"She's happened to get the affections of another guy, Kiley. Which is nice, because she tends to get picked on by his fan club."  
  
"So," I started, leaning my head down, my face just inches away from Sae's. "You're one hell of a sexy little bitch. Why aren't all the boys chasing after you?"  
  
"Me?" she responded, and began to pout. I could tell it was as fake as it could be, but I brushed that off. "Momo steals everyone away from me. She always wants me to be miserable. That's how it has always been since we were friends in the beginning of high school"  
  
"Really," I answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Uh-huh," she said, as she pressed her body more tightly into mine. "But at least she hasn't tried to steal you away from me... I'm impressed she hasn't, actually."  
  
I shook my head. "Sae, let's just get straight to the point."  
  
She tilted her head, looking at me curiously.  
  
"Are you going to help me fuck up Momo's life, or not?"  
  
Her smile grew large, and her eyes lit up as well. "I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
I returned her grin. "Good. Now, where to start...." 


	5. Part V : Pushing Momo's Buttons

Note: Sorry about not updating in forever. College has taken a real toll on my time as well as my mind. I'll slowly try to get back in the swing of updating, especially since now it's summer and all...

Disclamer: Zane and the plot belong to me. All other characters belong to Miwa Ueda.

---

So, the second day of school happened to roll around. Today was just one of those days where you know you don't want to get out of your bed because you partied a little too hearty the evening before, but I guess you could say I would actually have to this time around. My alarm clock went off ten minutes before classes were supposed to start... not because I set it there, but because I had been spending almost all my time hitting the sleep button over and over again. Now, mind you, it would not take me ten minutes to get ready and be down there, it would take me at least half an hour. I had no qualms about being late, it's not like they would throw me out just for that.

Funny, hearing me say that. After having my little talk with Sae and ditching the rest of my classes that day, I decided I'd stick around at least a little while. Me, of all people, staying at school. What a strange concept. My father would probably be elated to hear something like this. Then again, I doubt he'd be all that elated knowing that I would only be going to class simply to fuck around with some pretty girls.

After throwing myself in the shower and getting myself ready, I went off for another day of class, already dreadfully late. I put my headphones on, carefully avoiding my short, spiked vermilion-onyx hair. Hey, a guy has the right to be vain sometimes, doesn't he? I had my typical all-black garb on, since I already had school permission to break the dress code. How 'bout that, eh? I was ready for another interesting day.

I strolled onto the school grounds with a clove in my mouth, my headphones blaring, and an hour late. A teacher tried to flag me down for smoking and being out of classroom at this hour, but I just flicked the butt of my clove in her direction and headed into the building. I knew what I was going for, and no damn teacher was going to stop me.

I meade my way straight for the gym, pondering what other people would think of me, yet again, wandering into school, making a scene. My first class of the day would happen to be Co-Ed Physical Education, and the only reason I was going to this class was because both the vixens that I had my eyes set on would also be in this class.

As I wandered into the main gym, the first person that caught my eye was Momo. It looked as if the day's activity would be volleyball; I just watched as Momo served the ball to the other team. From a distance, without her biting remarks, she was rather gorgeous. The gym shorts she was wearing hugged her ass to near perfection. The gym shirt she was wearing was loose, but it managed to be tight right around her breasts. I stared for a little bit before my eyes locked on my pretty little vixen, Sae. Her eyes caught mine at the same time; I was kind of glad she didn't see me ogling Momo. As soon as she saw me, she ditched her team to run over and throw her arms about me. Ah... what a great way to start a scene. Her irritated teammates all turned to look and see why she just picked herself up and ran off, and they all caught sight of me. I could see a few guys rolling their eyes. The rest of them sent me glares that, if glares could kill, would have sent me to the grave on the spot. And the girls? They were looking at Sae as if they all wished she would die.

Oh, man, how I love controversy.

I pulled my headphones down as my arms snaked around the hot bitch in my arms. My hand wandered down to Sae's tight, sexy ass as I held on to her. "So, how's your morning been, fox?" I asked, my thumb in the band of her shorts, cradling her ass in my hands. I could already see the girls in the class whispering to one another. The gym teacher tried to get everyone's attention back on the game, but it was already too late. The scene has just started, and I wasn't going to let it get away from me. Not for a long time, or until I got bored. I doubt the latter would happen any time soon.

Sae grinned up at me like the cat that just ate the canary and was pretending to not know a damn thing even though a yellow feather was sticking out of the corner of her mouth. "I started talking to some of the girls on campus. It wasn't hard to convince Kiley's fan club that not only was Momo fooling around with Toji and Kiley, but she was also trying to take you away from me." She put on a little pout. "Few of the girls believed that I was with you. They said that I was just trying to steal the hottest guy on campus because no one else wanted me."

If I had the ability to, I would've rolled my eyes. I figured no one would believe I was with her, but I was going to prove to them otherwise. I wasn't -that- interested in Sae, but I was still interested in getting as much pussy as I could before I got thrown the fuck out of this school. She's cute, even though she's a pretty pathetic liar. I'm sure people buy her bullshit. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure she'd be more of an outcast than the student body was letting her be. "Good girl," I responded, patting her on the ass and nipping at her earlobe. "So, why don't you be a sweet little kitten and get back to class while I sit around and make another scene?"

"Anything for you," Sae whispered, that wicked smile forming on her face again. She pecked at my cheek before running back onto the volleyball court. All the girls on her team crowded around her, asking questions. Sae just preened like a peacock. It took all my ability to prevent myself from rolling my eyes. C'mon, Zane, you've got an image to uphold.

After a little while of commotion, the volleyball game started again. It didn't surprise me that the gym teacher didn't ask me to play or anything. I just dropped myself down into the bleachers and sat around and watched the class play their little game. I know I spent more than my own fair share of time stealing glances at all the hot little bitches, but I also remembered to keep my eyes most on Sae, especially when she'd look to me for approval for something-or-other while she was playing. I couldn't help it, though, my eyes kept wandering over to Momo. Goddamn, how I wished that she was just an easy blond slut. This would've made me getting laid by her so much easier...

Before I realized it, class was already over. Had I been thinking that long? As I sat up to follow Sae to her and my next class, I was cut off by some angry looking bitch. Oh, wait. It was Momo. She looked pretty fucking pissed. Goodie. This was going to be fun.

She glared at me as she crossed her arms over her perky breasts. "What the hell were you thinking, starting these rumors about me, Kazama? You'd better have a good fucking explanation for this."

All I could do was look up at her and smirk. 


	6. Part VI : Gossip

Note: As I've said before, I will update this story as I gather the time to update. Thanks for reading this fanfic; you guys are the reason why I keep working on this story.

Disclaimer: Zane and the plot belong to me. The rest of the stuff belongs to Miwa Ueda.

"Now, what rumors might these be?" I said as my eyes looked from her face, down her luscious body, and back up to her glaring at me. I'm pretty sure I pissed her off all the more by blatantly ogling her, but I really don't care if she got angry or not. The angry girls always seemed better in bed to me anyhow. "People like me deal with rumors all the time. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, poptart."

"You don't even fucking know?!" she growled, glaring at me. "The whole entire school has been going on and on about how I cheated on Toji with your sleazy ass and how you dumped me for Sae because she was 'just that much better in bed' than me. Who else would start these rumors besides you?"

"Babe, I don't even stay in school long enough to start rumors. Why would I waste my time? And besides," I said, my smile turning into an arrogant smirk, "if I was gonna go around saying pretty words like that, it wouldn't just be a rumor."

Maybe I just ended up pushing all the wrong buttons, but Momo ended up staring at me, mouth agape in what looked like sheer disgust. Somehow, I ended up finding it pretty amusing. I leaned back against the wall behind me, staring directly into her eyes. She stepped closer to me. I tilted my head sideways, still staring at her. Well, I -was- staring at her until I felt her fist plow directly into my stomach. Man, that woman has an arm. I doubled over, that stupid grin still on my face as I looked up at her. "That the best you got, sweetheart?"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head in frustration. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, Kazama, but you're not going to get away with this." Her heated glare stayed fixated on me for a few moments before she turned heel and left the gym.

I let myself slide down the wall until I was sitting down, arms rested casually on top of my knees, head slightly down. Man, that woman had a pretty damn good punch. Most girls that stumbled into my bed were all the pretty submissive types that wanted me to fuck the hell out of them, make them feel dirty, and wanted me to top them. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach that the reason why I kept messing with this girl was 'cause she wasn't anything like the girls that I was used to. All my life I always had girls throwing themselves at my feet, and here's the first one that didn't want to be there. She was the typical blonde number that would be in my bed without a second thought, and for some reason, my bed was the last place she wanted to be. Huh, wonder why?

I shook my head, letting the thoughts clear out of my head. I don't even know why I was hung up over this blonde bimbo anyways. What the fuck did it matter if I fucked her or anyone else for that matter? I wasn't going to be here long, anyway. I wanted to make an impression on everyone like I normally did. I didn't have time to sit around and wonder why Momo was simply a girl with bad taste in men. I didn't come here to be hung up over some dumb girl. Fuck, I didn't even want to be here.

I picked myself up off the ground, dusted my jeans off, and headed outside. Apparently I had been in the gym thinking to myself for a long time, because everyone was already sitting outside for lunch. I pulled another clove out of the pack in my pants and lit it with a sigh. Putting on my usual game face, I went out into the throng of people, pretending that, as usual, nothing happened.

Before I realized it, there were a crowd of girls surrounding me. For some reason, though, I was just a little too bummed out to ogle them. They were all talking at once, and they were starting to give me a headache. I took a long drag off my clove and decided that maybe I should at least pretend to be social. I still had a lot of things going on, despite my misgivings about all this bullshit.

"…can't believe that Sae is already telling everyone that you're her man. I mean, come on, what kind of guy would really be into that conniving little bitch anyway?" said a girl whose name I vaguely remember being Kyoko. A bunch of the girls around her started to nod and mutter in agreement. I shook my head. Good god, were women always this difficult to deal with? Constantly talking shit behind one another's backs all while pretending to be friends with one another when necessary. No wonder why I tended to fuck girls and leave them rather than attempt to bother with relationships.

I took another drag off my clove, idly blowing some smoke rings into the air. Some of the girls around me oohed and aahed as if they really thought it was impressive. I'm sure most of the girls around me hated smoking and smokers in general, but they would never admit something like that to my face. "Sae really isn't all that bad, you know." I responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, but you haven't been here long enough to hear about what Sae's done to Momo, have you?" another girl whose name I do remember being Harumi answered, tugging at the sleeve to my shirt. "Did you hear that Sae has been trying to steal Toji away from Momo for the longest time now?"

One more drag off the clove before I ended up throwing it to the ground and stomping it out with my foot. "Do you really think Momo's a better person? What kind of woman would cheat on her boyfriend with her friend's boyfriend, eh? What kind of good, pure woman would hurt two people that are supposedly close to her? Sure, Sae might've been a bad person trying to take Toji away from Momo, but is Momo really any better, cheating on her boyfriend?"

Gasps resounded all around me as I ran my fingers through my hair. All the girls started muttering to one another. "Is that really true?" Kyoko asked softly. "Sae was telling everyone that Momo cheated on Toji with you, but it's really hard to believe Sae with all the lies she tends to spill—"

"So instead you'll believe Momo?" I asked, staring directly at Kyoko. She shivered under my gaze and immediately looked away. "So, just 'cause Sae was interested in some guy, Sae's immediately someone you can't believe? Is it a crime to be interested in someone, even if they might not be interested in you? You girls are pretty fucking pushy and flirtatious when you know that I'm with Sae. Why should I believe any of you when apparently you all are no better than you claim Sae is?"

I guess that got their attention. The crowd around me took a step back, the shock evident on their faces. I heard the whispers around me. _What, someone standing up for Sae? Wait, you mean Sae was telling the truth? Oh my god, why would Momo do such a thing?_ I know I like messing around with people's lives, but this was getting a little freaking annoying. Gossip, gossip, gossip. Is that all these people do around here? "Sae's not as bad as all you people fucking claim. Learn to point your fingers in the right direction." Being as fed up with all this bullshit, I turned on my heel to leave the campus and go back to my home when I noticed that Sae was standing a few yards away from me. There were tears in her eyes. I'm sure she just heard all here supposed friends bashing her, and now she just heard me defending her. She ran towards me and threw herself into my arms. With a sigh, I put my arms around her, ignoring the noise the group around us were making. I gave her a little squeeze before letting her go. "C'mon, babe, let's get the fuck out of here." She nodded her head at me, still wiping the tears from her eyes. I put my arm around her waist and just started walking.

Let them talk. I haven't even gotten started yet.


	7. Part VII : Zane's Family

Note: I just realized how much I missed writing this story. I'll do my best to keep updating this for everyone. Thanks for all the feedback. It has given me enough inspiration to keep writing this story for everyone. 3

Disclaimer: Zane belongs to me, as well as any random characters that don't make an appearance in the Momo-verse. The rest of the characters belong to Miwa Ueda. This is just a fictional piece of work that amuses me greatly. I'm sure you already knew that, though.

"Oh god, Zane!" Sae screamed my name as she bucked and writhed on top of me. I could feel her orgasm, and the feeling made me push harder into her. She came screaming and shivering, and the sensation made me finally let go inside her. Sae collapsed on my chest, panting for air. Without saying a word, I tangled my fingers in her vanilla-scented hair. Nothing quite made me feel the same as bringing a woman to pleasure. Just knowing that I was good enough to do that was satisfying for me. Yeah, I loved getting off, but hearing a woman scream my name always made every encounter worth it.

I closed my eyes as I listened to Sae's heavy breathing slow. Although this room has always been mine, I haven't always inhabited it. With my crazy lifestyle, I had been hustled between America and Japan so many times that no place had actually belonged to me. All the décor and items covering the room all belonged to me, but it had been years since I actually lived in this house for more than a couple of months. I had… a lot of issues with my father, so he ended up sending me to San Diego, California with my older sister to hopefully straighten out. It turns out that the beach and the California air only further propelled my debauchery. It got to the point where my sister got so fed up of me bringing girls to her house that she sent me back to my father. You can imagine he wasn't all too pleased with me being worse than I was when I left. He just kept sending me to different relatives who all, in the end, ended up sending me back. Technically I was an adult by most standards, but my father was determined for his son who was supposed to carry on his business graduate from high school and a prestigious college. Little did he know that it was going to be more difficult than he ever imagined. I really didn't need to go through this stupid routine since, as I said before, I have all the skills I really need to succeed in the business world, but apparently all my father really cared about was image. Go figure.

Sae stirred in my arms, which startled me out of my thoughts. "I'm starting to get a little cold," she mumbled into the hollow of my neck. I twisted a little bit so I could grab the edge of my black comforter to pull around the both of us. Instead of being in class where Sae and I were supposed to be, we were fucking in my bed like rabbits. For being a girl as inexperienced as she was, she was a pretty hot number in bed. I'm sure if I so much asked her to do something kinky, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Better?" I asked, and she nodded slightly. I wrapped my arms around her lithe body and closed my eyes. I'm sure if I gave her a little time to rest, we'd be able to go at it again. I kept running my fingers through her hair, but I was startled out of my perfect fantasy when my bedroom door threw itself open. It was my father.

"What the hell are you doing home? You're supposed to be at school!" growled my father as the door bounced hard against the wall. "I'm sick and fucking tired of everyone telling me that you're a delinquent and a waste of time. Make yourself useful, you lazy sack of shit!"

Sae squeaked as she realized what was going on and pulled the covers over her head. I tucked my hands underneath my head as I looked over at my father. Frankly, this spectacle wasn't surprising to me. I was used to having people barge in on me while I was banging my latest conquest. It got to the point where I started leaving my door unlocked so that when someone would come knocking, I wouldn't have to get up and out of bed to let them in. "You know, making a scene really isn't going to make this any easier for you or me. Leave me and my girl alone, and I'll leave to take her home when I need to. Don't get your fucking panties in a bunch. I'll be going to school tomorrow, anyhow."

For a moment, my father looked genuinely taken aback. His blue eyes remained temporarily transfixed on the blankets on top of me and realized that I wasn't alone in my bedroom. I also think he was pretty damn shocked by my announcement that I'd be going to school the next day, too. Not that I particularly _wanted_ to go to class tomorrow, but I was more or less enjoying this social engagement that I was involving myself in. "Well… ah… good for you," he muttered, turning around quickly and heading straight for the door. "I need to talk to you before you leave to take your little slut home. Make sure you at least pay her when she leaves." The door slammed behind him as he left, and I heard Sae gasp underneath the blankets. She threw them off herself immediately.

"What the hell is that man's problem?!" she screeched, sinking her claws into my chest. I flinched a little bit, but I didn't push her away. "He has no right to talk to you or me like that! Make that asshole come back in here and apologize!"

I shrugged. "It's not worth the time, babe. My father's not much for apologizing, not to me and most definitely not to you."

Her eyes widened at she stared at me in disbelief. "Your… father? That man was your father? Is that man really the head of Kazama Enterprises?"

The exasperated sigh escaped my mouth faster than I could quell it. That was exactly how things always played out. Whenever people met my father, they were always in awe that someone so cruel, so sadistic would be the CEO of such a company that did so many good deeds in the community. It was always a shock to them that it was always a front to keep his business prospects in order; that, and it was always a shock when they found out the benevolent CEO was just some arrogant piece of shit misogynist who cared about nothing but himself and his image. He always wondered why I grew up the way I did, but that man never gave a shit to look in the mirror and analyze himself. "Yeah, that's him."

"I never expected him to be so… mean," said Sae, all while intently staring at me. "I was always wondering where you got your eyes from, though. People were wondering if you got them from your father or your mother."

The word hit me in the stomach like a fucking rock. My mother. I just stared at Sae blankly. No one ever mentioned my mother anymore. Not like it really mattered, anyhow, seeing that my mother has been long dead. "Speaking of your mother," Sae continued, having no idea what I was feeling, "is she here at home, too? Does she let your father get away with that kind of thing, constantly?"

It took everything I had to not growl and throw Sae off of me. It's amazing how women always manage to push the wrong buttons. "My mother would never let him get away wish shit like that, nor would she let me get away with fucking you during school hours, either. Not like it matters, though. She's been dead for a while now, anyhow."

Sae covered her mouth, stifling a gasp. "Oh, Zane, I didn't mean—"

"Listen, you didn't know, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, but—"

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged my shoulders. There was no way in hell I'd end up getting laid now. Hell, I'm not even sure I could get it up after such a dismal discussion. Talking about my mother always killed my mood to do much of anything. "Listen, I'm just gonna see what the hell my father wants, and then I'm gonna take you home, all right?"

"I'm so sorry for ruining everything, Zane," said Sae, her face looking quite dismal. Being as adept as I have been with body language, I could immediately tell that she was bullshitting me. I'm pretty sure she didn't give a shit that she killed my mood, that pretty much the good day I was having was ruined.

"Don't worry about it," I repeated, extracting myself from her and helping clean up the mess we made. I threw the mess of tissues in the trash before putting on my boxers. Running a hand through my tousled hair, I turned back to look at Sae. "Make yourself at home. It might be a little bit before I get back." I didn't stick around long enough to hear what she had to say. I just wanted to see what the hell my father wanted so I could forget that most of this ordeal actually happened.


	8. Part VIII : In Particular, Zane's Father

_Disclaimer: You know the deal. Momo-verse characters do not belong to me. Zane, however, does. He's my baby, don't steal him. XD_

As I walked to my father's office dressed only in my boxers, I immediately wished that I had put on the rest of my clothing because I was really craving a clove right now, not so much because I wanted to be modest. It wasn't typical of me to smoke indoors, but it wasn't completely banned from me. Hell, my father smokes cigars in his office; I figured it wouldn't be such a big deal if I lit up now and again.

The house that my father lives in isn't particularly huge, but it isn't your average place to live, either. The home itself is two stories with five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, an oversized kitchen and dining room, and much too many rooms to just chill out and recline in. My father also employed two servants and a gardener as well. The house was spacious and well-furnished, just like it should be for a company CEO. My father's office was all the way at the other end of the house from my bedroom. It was where you'd find him doing his legitimate business dealings, his illegal business dealings, and his nineteen year old secretary whenever he wasn't sleeping or doing something for the company. As soon as I reached the door to his office, I threw the door open without knocking.

My father didn't even bother looking up from the paperwork he was filling out. My father's full name is Takuma Kazama, and he is the head of Kazama Enterprises which makes televisions, computer chips, and also runs a few engineering firms as well as importing and exporting things to other countries. My father is one of those overambitious businessmen who continue to dominate every market that he gets involved in. This market domination is only further propelled by his illegal business dealings with some not-so-savory people. I don't respect the man one bit, but he is the reason why I'm so well-provided for, not to mention that even though I'm the worst child he could've ever possibly had, I am the rightful heir to his company. Honestly, he could care less about what I do on my spare time, but he has an image to uphold with his company. My father is one for clandestine meetings that would be considered unsavory to the general population, but he also cares that the rest of the world sees him as a compassionate, benevolent CEO. It is a pity that no one but me really gets to see him as he really is.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning against the doorjamb. I crossed my arms over my bare chest, giving him as defiant a look as I could possibly manage.

As expected, my father still didn't look up from the paperwork he had his nose buried in. "I just wanted to let you know that you might be having another sibling in the next couple of months."

My jaw fell open, and I hit my heat with the palm of my hand in exasperation. "What the hell did you do this time?"

"Don't give me that tone of voice," my father responded, setting aside the paper he was filling out only to begin writing on another sheet of paper. "Hanako managed to get herself pregnant."

She managed to get herself pregnant? What the hell? Hanako is my father's nineteen year old secretary that I spoke of before. She has been sleeping with my father since she started working with him at the age of seventeen. As usual, my father never takes responsibility for getting her pregnant, even though… "But what do you mean that I _might_ be having another sibling?"

"I'm not going to let her have the baby, even though she's insisting that she wants to. The last thing I need to do is deal with child support for a bastard child that shouldn't exist anyhow. The woman was careless with her birth control. Who knows, maybe the cunt is trying to make a name for herself by trying to have my child. Either way, I'm going to see if I can have the baby terminated. I've had enough of children, anyways."

I managed to swallow my disgust. As much as I slept around with a lot of women, I did my damndest to avoid getting any of them pregnant. I always used condoms whenever with a short-term fling, and if I didn't use a condom, there would always be a backup method of birth control. There is no way in hell I'd ever let a woman have my children without me being married to her. I might sleep around a whole lot, but marriage is something that I do take into high regard. I guess that's yet another reason why I'm so disgusted with my father. "You're going to make her abort the baby?"

"I'm not going to make her do anything. She's going to abort the baby of her own free will or else she's going to be looking for another job. It will be kind of hard, seeing as if she'll be with child. I doubt she would give up such a job just for some useless organism growing from her carelessness."

"I really don't want to hear any more of this," I muttered, turning to leave. I knew I had some pretty sleazy methods when it came to dealing with women and life in general, but this entire conversation was starting to make me nauseated. "I'm going to go take Sae home, and you can stop your fucking complaining. I'll be going to school tomorrow, as I said before."

My father cleared his throat, which made me turn around. He had looked up from his paperwork to stare at me with his cold blue eyes, the same color as my own. "What inspired you to suddenly become the model student and start going to classes? Did that little whore of yours sink her talons into you and inspire you to become a good man? Don't make me laugh."

"Nobody inspired me to do anything," I growled, glaring at him. "You really have nothing to do with my life, and you do not have the right to tell me what you think of my actions."

"You're in my house. You obey my rules. I support you, Zane, you'd better fucking remember that." He tapped his pen against the desk for a while, staring directly into my eyes for a moment before going back to his paperwork. "Get out of my sight."

I grabbed the handle to the door and slammed it as hard as I could. It seemed so juvenile to me, but it was all I could think of to do to blow off some steam. It was perpetually difficult for me to talk to that man. He constantly managed to hurt me, even though I've tried my hardest to erect a wall between him and my feelings. I don't think anyone would blame me, with what he did to my mother…

I strode back to my room and threw the door open, only to find Sae stretched out on my bed. She was dressed in her skimpy little schoolgirl outfit. Her shirt was unbuttoned so that I could see the black lace bra hugging her creamy white flesh. I loved my women very pale or well tanned, and Sae definitely fit the part for being very pale. She was chatting on her cell phone, the biggest grin on her face. "…the best man I've ever had, hands down," she said into the microphone. Apparently I interrupted something. She squeaked as soon as she realized I had returned and quickly muttered, "I'll call you back later" and hung up the phone. "Oh, uh, Zane, how did things go with your… err… that man?"

"It's no big deal, just some drama that he caused in his own life that he felt like he had to share," I responded nonchalantly, grabbing my pants off of the ground. As I pulled them on and belted them up, I pulled a clove out of the pack that I had in my pocket. Last one, shit. I threw the empty pack in the trashcan and made a mental note of picking up some more after I dropped Sae off. I pushed the end of it in my mouth and fumbled for my lighter. Sae stared at me as she started buttoning up her shirt.

"What are those, anyways?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked from my eyes to the clove in my mouth. "They look like cigarettes but don't smell nearly as bad—"

"They're cloves. They're worse for you than cigarettes, but they taste better to me than cigarettes do. I got hooked on them when I was in America. They go pretty good with alcohol. Hold it for me, would you?" I passed the clove to her so that I could pull my shirt on and button it up.

Sae took the clove from me, staring at it with curiosity. I watched her as I was buttoning up my shirt. She took the clove and pressed it to her lips gingerly, taking a small drag from the end. She started coughing immediately and almost dropped the clove. I managed to steal it from her before it burned anything. "God, those things are strong!"

"Hence why I like them. C'mon, babe, let's get you home." I put the clove in my mouth as I bent over to put my boots on. Sae slipped her shoes on as well, and before long, we were both out the door.

"You know, I was wondering… how are we going to make everyone believe that you really slept with Momo? I'm sure Toji won't believe a word that comes from either of us. And I thought you wanted to make Momo's life a living hell." Sae put on one of her classic pouts; one that I knew that she only wanted something from me. Girls are always like that.

"Fox, you're just gonna have to trust me, all right?" I whispered in her ear as we walked towards the area where her house is. I put an arm around her waist, not without copping a feel of her luscious ass. "What I've got planned is pretty fucking ugly…"


End file.
